


Draw Something For Me

by vampirekoala



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cliche, Fluff, M/M, Short, lovino is blushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirekoala/pseuds/vampirekoala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio watches as Lovino draws.<br/>Human names used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw Something For Me

"Draw something for me", Antonio smiled. Lovino sighed, but luckily for Antonio, he was feeling like a generous God on that day.

He took a pencil and a piece of paper and started sketching. Antonio watched the lines forming - thick, thin, sharp, bold, straight, rounded - as something beautiful came to life on the page.

After a while he shifted his gaze to Lovino's face. The beautiful amber eyes he loved so much were sharply focused on the paper before him, his eyebrows slightly furrowed and his lips curled in their usual scowl, although much softer than what Antonio usually saw. Not that Lovino ever scowled for too long in his presence, no no.

He looked back at the drawing. It was a scene showing two people - no, two young men - standing on a field with what looked like not yet finished flowers, with their backs facing the viewer. In the background, there were faint silhuettes of trees at the horizont line, and a vague outline of clouds and a sun in the sky.

"It's gorgeous." Antonio whispered.

Lovino's cheeks brightened and a barely audible _grazie_  left his lips.

Antonio's only response was a smile.

"Are you going to color it as well? Or just shade it?" He asked after a moment of silence, interrupted only by the quiet scraping of Lovino's pencil on the paper.

"I don't know. Would you prefer it colored or shaded?" Lovino's voice was slightly hoarse from not speaking for a while. "Not that I care about your opinion or something..." He quickly added, his blush deepening.

Anotnio laughed and reached to squeeze Lovino's hand - the one that wasn't holding a sharp pencil, as even that could be dangerous in the Italian's hands. "I like watching you like this, and colouring it would take longer, right?"

Lovino half-heartedly slapped his arm in response.

"Go get my watercolors, then."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope this fic turned out acceptable, I must admit that I had some trouble finding the right words as English is not my first language. Please let me know if there are any mistakes! 
> 
> "Grazie" means "thank you" in Italian.


End file.
